1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrostatic induction generator.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, there is known a compact electrostatic induction generator performing power generation with a vibration energy resulting from converting, into an electric energy, an energy having worked by applying charges to an electrode having a variable capacity to activate Coulomb attraction between opposed electrodes with the charges and vibrating a vibrator against the Coulomb attraction. In such a conventional electrostatic induction generator, it is the easiest way to forcibly retaining charges by providing voltage difference between the electrodes. In this case, however the generator requires an electric power supply device. An electrostatic induction generator using an electret film capable of retaining quasi-permanent electrical charge is known as a method for applying charges to an electrode without requiring an electric power supply device. The electrostatic induction generator using the electret film is constituted by a vibrating electrode, a fixed electrode and an electret film as a charge retaining material made of resin material such as Teflon (registered trademark) formed on the fixed electrode. In this electrostatic induction generator, the vibrating electrode is repeatedly vibrated or rotated, whereby the charges induced by the vibrating electrode are changed and are output as a current.
In the aforementioned electrostatic induction generator using the electret film, however, the electret film made of the resin material has a low heat resistance and hence may not disadvantageously be able to withstand a reflow soldering temperature of about 250° C. required for mounting a printed board. In this case, the electrostatic induction generator can not be disadvantageously mounted on the printed board.